


Stars

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 睡前文





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stars
> 
> 睡前文吧？不知所言生拼硬凑的千字短打

01

这不是达米安第一次注意到乔的眼睛了。

乔的眼睛很特别，从他父亲那里继承来的蓝色，蓝得近乎透明，达米安因为好奇而近距离地研究过，除了乔扑扇地像小扇子一样地长睫毛外，他的瞳孔里也仿佛像藏着星星。

达米安认真盯着他的眼睛，时间一长乔就会不知该把眼神放在哪里地乱瞟，而达米安好不容易抓到的星光，就从他眼皮子底下悄悄地溜走。他强制性地用手固定住乔的脑袋，无处可躲的蓝眼睛就选择下下策，躲藏在长睫毛主人的眼皮后头。

达米安这时就会把双唇从与乔的纠缠中拉扯出来，去吻那害羞的眼睛。乔这时就会发笑，握住他的手腕用手指在他的掌心画圈，让他的手酥酥麻麻，让他的心脏，身体都变得酥酥麻麻。

然后达米安认识到，乔是他的弱点。

哦，好了，他的弱点是一个强大的氪星小子。幸还是不幸？

 

02

达米安享受与乔的亲密接触，嘴唇像果冻似的，每次亲吻时他都努力让自己不会一口咬掉这个果冻，接吻时乔通常会紧闭双眼，有时喉会因为好奇或者是什么别的原因睁开眼睛看他。

他们接吻时达米安大多戴着面罩，乔可不知道他究竟在眼罩下睁着眼还是闭着眼，也不知道他在如何打量着他。

但达米安得承认，当乔睁开眼，用他的蓝眼睛盯着他的时候，达米安通常是坚持不下来的那一个，好在有面具的遮挡。

他们相处越久，达米安就越觉得乔的眼睛里有东西，但他总是捕捉不到，于是他乐于盯着乔看，盯着乔的眼睛看，乐于与乔接吻，交换一个湿漉漉的吻，像是在亲吻果冻一般。

 

03

乔的眼里绝对是有东西。

达米安深信不疑。他开始花费大量时间与乔呆在一起，去接送乔，伪装成乔身边的人，想方设法地与乔呆在一起，可当乔看着他伪装的陌生人时，那眼睛里什么都没有，就只有干干净净的蓝色，蓝得近乎透明。

达米安有些挫败了，他总以为他发现了乔的小秘密，只有他一个人知道，甚至是乔都不知道的小秘密。这会使他雀跃。

 

04

他们随着时日也变得更加亲昵，当乔弯着眼睛主动亲吻他时，达米安便逐渐放弃了一直以来执拗地想知道乔眼睛的秘密。管他的呢，乔的眼睛里确实是有东西，一闪一闪的，像星星——他说有就有。

他们逐渐从深夜里偷偷摸摸的接吻一点一点变成了毫不在意别人眼光的亲吻。但像是不想透露任何秘密似的，乔总是颤抖着睫毛，把羞涩的蓝眼睛藏回他眼皮底下。

达米安便去亲吻他的眼睛。

 

05

在他们某一天的清晨里，达米安终于捕捉到了乔眼睛里藏着的东西。

乔的眼睛还处于朦胧阶段时达米安就盯着他的蓝眼睛瞧，乔从朦胧中获得一点意识，蓝眼睛接触到达米安的时候那里头便点上了星星。然后星星聚成一团，映出达米安的模样。

乔的眼睛里有他。

达米安亲吻着乔。

他终于得到了这个秘密。


End file.
